


Holy Nightmare

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Danball Senki W, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who gives all your will to this pairing, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holy Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



> who gives all your will to this pairing, I hope you like it.

__DBS W © Level-5 inc_.  
I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

"Mize-chan~!"

"Ih ...! Pergi kamu!"

"Ah~ Mize-chan malu ya didekati aku?"

"D-Diam! Pergi sana! Aku bosan melihatmu!"

 

_"Aku bosan melihatmu!"_

_"Bosan melihatmu!"_

 

Gadis dengan helaian hitam panjang yang dikuncir rendah itu menghela napas. Masih terekam di benaknya, ekspresi wajah Kaidou Jin—atau sebut saja dia Mimpi Buruk—yang terkejut sesaat, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Saat itu Tuan Mimpi Buruk hanya berkata, "Oke. Sampai jumpa, Mize-chan~!" sebelum pergi dan kini belum muncul kembali di hadapan iris monokromnya.

Mizel sangat ingin menanyakan perihal absennya seorang Kaidou Jin dari hari-harinya, namun keinginan itu tereksekusi dengan pemikiran ....

"Ah, nanti juga dia akan tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku, atau memelukku dari belakang."

 

Dan ... Benar saja.

Remaja lelaki berambut _spiky_ dengan poni yang seperempatnya berwarna putih itu melakukan persis seperti yang Mizel pikirkan ...

... Tiga hari kemudian.

"Mize-chan~! Huaa aku kangen sekali padamu~!" ia berujar dengan sangat berisik.

Sekujur tubuh Mizel mengejang, terkejut. "Ampun ... Bisa nggak sih tenang sedikit?!" rutuknya.

Namun hati kecilnya berbisik lirih, "Selamat datang kembali, Mimpi Buruk-ku ...."

Kaidou Jin hanya terkekeh pelan sembari melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari sang gadis. "Maaf ... Habisnya beberapa hari nggak bertemu denganmu bikin aku gila, sih ...." katanya lugu.

Bukannya kamu memang sudah gila? Mizel bertanya dalam hati.

Namun ia menyadarinya; ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari anak ini.

Secara refleks, gadis berkacamata lensa normal itu menyentuh pipi Tuan Mimpi Buruk-nya, sehingga semburat kemerahan muncul di sana.

"M-Mize-chan ...?"

"Kemarin-kemarin ... Kamu sakit, ya?" sang gadis bertanya.

"Eh?" kedua permata merah itu mengerjap.

"Jaga kesehatan, dong ...." Mizel menepukkan kedua telapaknya pada wajah Jin, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kembali hati kecilnya berbisik lirih, "Aku tak mau kesepian karena ketidak hadiranmu ...."

"Mize-chan, tunggu!"

Gadis itu terperanjat ketika sebuah tangan menggenggamnya.

Lalu indera pendengarannya kembali disuguhi suara berisik si Tuan Mimpi Buruk.

"Ayo makan di kantin bersamaku!"

 

Untuk kali pertama, Mizel berharap ia takkan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

_—END—_


End file.
